1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to inflatable bladders, more particularly to a portable inflatable device that may be used as a deterrent.
2. Description of Related Art
Air bags are well known as safety devices and have found wide application to protect a human from impact injuries. In contrast to restraining devices, for example seat belts, air bags offer substantially greater protection.
Conventionally, an air bag is connected to a source of gas and a trigger mechanism that causes the gas to be discharged into the bag upon activation of the trigger. However, there exist applications where it is desirable for the bag to be free-standing, lightweight and mobile, having a mode of inflation, a trigger mechanism and the bag, all integrated within a carrier. Such free-standing air bags may be particularly suitable as inflatable security devices for use as crime deterrents, animal deterrents or in military/law enforcement.
Numerous applications disclosing designs and mechanisms for activation and deployment of security devices exist, including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,739 granted on Jan. 17, 1978 to Donald W. Gordon et al. for a xe2x80x9cDisaster Evacuation Air Cushionxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,296 granted on Jul. 25, 1978 to Harold E. Felix for a xe2x80x9cMarine Safety Signal Devicexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,162 granted on Aug. 13, 1991 to Tokuichiro Yoshida for a xe2x80x9cChair Serving as a Safety Devicexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,891 granted on May 8, 1979 to Eugene F. Garner for a xe2x80x9cPyrotechnic Composition and Method of Inflating an Inflatable Automobile Safety Restraintxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,294 granted on Nov.22, 1994 to Edwin B. Brown for an xe2x80x9cInflatable Security Mannequinxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,561 granted to John Mandzy et al for a xe2x80x9cSafety Bag Inflation Apparatus Using a Liquid Propellant Gas Generatorxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,988 granted on Oct. 4, 1994 to Robert J. Bishop et al. for xe2x80x9cHybrid Inflator with Staged Inflation Capabilityxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,179 granted on Jan. 28, 1997 to Murray Cornhouser for an xe2x80x9cAir Bag Inflation Devices and Methodsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,348 granted on Jul. 28, 1998 to Steven P. Donavan for a xe2x80x9cDiffuser Cup for an Inflator Device Which is Used to Inflate an Air Bag in an Air Bag Systemxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,736 granted on Apr. 6, 1999 to James R. Sydes for an xe2x80x9cAspiration-type Air Bag Inflation Apparatusxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 granted on Feb. 5, 1980 to Burton M. Cantor for a xe2x80x9cNon-lethal Personal Defense Weaponxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,552 granted on Oct. 23, 1990 to Charles S. Price et al. for an xe2x80x9cElectronic Annular Repellent Apparatusxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,708 granted on Jan. 28, 1992 to Gerald A. Walters for a xe2x80x9cWildlife Repellent Unitxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,968 granted on May 12, 1992 to William E. Wilkinson for xe2x80x9cCanisters for Pressurized Gas and Personal Security Devices Utilizing Samexe2x80x9d.
However, the air bag devices suffer from a number of important disadvantages. Oftentimes air bags are fully integrated within a carrier vehicle, for example a motor vehicle, and are inflated upon an impact force. Many air bags have elaborate electronic sensing devices that are activated to deploy the bag upon impact.
Thus, there is a need for a free-standing, compact, lightweight, mobile air bag that may be used as a deterrent, for example against animal attacks.
The invention reduces the difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art by providing a simple portable inflatable deterrent device that can be manufactured inexpensively from readily available materials. The device provides a lightweight means of deterring an assailant that is free-standing, portable, and may be adapted to be reusable. In addition, the device has a novel means of dispensing a chemical repellent into or over the inflatable bladder to deter the assailant.
In one aspect, the invention provides a deterrent device comprising a portable container having a cavity disposed therein; an actuator mechanism disposed within the cavity; and an inflatable deterrent extending outwardly from the actuator mechanism, the inflatable deterrent being substantially contained within the cavity in a non-operative configuration, the actuator mechanism being activated by an operator to attain an operative configuration in which the actuator mechanism inflates the inflatable deterrent outwardly from the container, an assailant being deterred by the inflated inflatable deterrent.
In another aspect, the invention provides a container opening through which the inflatable deterrent moves to attain the operative configuration; and a moveable cover located to cover the exit opening in the non-operative configuration, the cover being moveable away from the exit opening in the operative configuration.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides the actuator mechanism having an inflator connected to the inflatable deterrent; and a trigger interfaced with a delay timer, the trigger being activatable by the operator, the trigger being positioned within a recess so as to reduce accidental activation by the operator, the trigger being in communication with the inflator.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compressed gas source in communication with the inflatable deterrent, the compressed gas being released upon activation of the trigger, the compressed gas inflating the inflatable deterrent.
In another aspect, the invention provides a source of chemical repellent in communication with the actuator mechanism, the chemical repellent being released during activation of the actuator mechanism by the operator, the chemical repellent being dispersed so as to coat or fill the inflatable deterrent. The source of chemical repellent is in communication with the inside of the inflatable bladder, the chemical repellent being released into the inflatable deterrent upon activation of the actuator mechanism by the operator, so as to substantially fill the inflatable bladder, the chemical repellent being released outwardly when the assailant penetrates the inflatable bladder.